JAADUI COAT
by Angelbetu
Summary: Lets see who is the owner of this coat :) Peep into know more *DUO moments*


**Heya frnds...:)**

 **A funny story based on a funny thought of mine...hope u all will like it...**

 **Basically this one shot is based on first part of CID episode: SATARA MEIN KHOON...in which I dont know whether anyone noticed or not but I had noticed (as I ve seen that episode a quite large number of times) when Duo along with team after reaching near the waterfall area were crossing some small stones where water was also present...may be due to which that space was slippery...Daya sir was unintentionally holding Aditya sir's coat...its none of the scene included in the episode which is visible easily...he so many times was just holding his coat from wherever he can reach to it as he was walking with difficulty may be due to his fear of water which we all know...and Aditya sir was moving ahead confidently...I found it a very sweet and memorable moment for me...and yesterday when I was watching that scene again...I just thought to pen it down...hope aap sab ko accha lage...Lets peep into it...**

* * *

 **JAADUI COAT**

Boss bus bhi kro ab...tum kya jaan loge bacche ki(says Daya with a big pout)

Are bacche kahan aap to Daya the He-Man hain...(dramatically) par chuk chuk haye ri kismat paani aur paharon se aisa dar hai ki bus...(placing hand on his already down head added sadly) sahab ko jo mila wo pakad lia...kabhi jhaad kabhi patthar aakhir me jab kuch nahi hath aaya to(sadly) mera ye shandar coat...

Voice: Abhijeet shandaar coat nahi JAADUI COAT kaho...

(muffled laughter in the room irritated Daya a lot who answered in frustration)

To aur kya karta wahan kuch tha hi nahi pakadne ko...aur phir itna slippery area tha kuch hath nahi aaya to...(cut by Abhijeet)

(filmy tone showing different gestures of holding the coat) Kabhi JAADUI COAT ki baaju kabi peeth kabi kuch nahi mila to mere coat ka (showing sadly a corner of his shirt) ek chota sa masoom sa kona(acting as crying)...

Again Daya heard muffled laughter in the room while one louder one too...the person owning the loud laughter get a hard punch which shut him down but again burst in a fit of laughter...

Abhijeet hi-fived his buddy who was owning that loud laughter while the rest of the team members just hiding their laugh to save themeselves from the anger of the gentle giant who is very much gentle but his anger was as giant as he himself...

Daya looked at all of them in anger mute all others while Abhijeet still engaged in laughing so he glance at Abhijeet with the most annoyed expressions...

Rahul(owner of the loud laughter * wink*) (adding more fuel to fire): wo to accha hua Abhijeet Daya k haath tumhare coat ka button nahin aaya warna us bichare pyare se button ka ram naam satya ho jaana tha...

Daya angrily looked at both of them as again the muffled laugher echoed in the lounge of Duo's home where all came to meet Abhijeet as he was today discharged from hospital after his dangerous accident in Satara where he fall 1000 feets down from a waterfall that too betraying his buddy which Daya told to everyone around hundred times as per Abhijeet just to tease Abhijeet...

And now today, what Abhijeet is doing can be said as a sweet revenge from his sweetest friend that too very much sweetly...

Daya looked at all in irritation: tum sab log ye khi khi band kroge ya nahi...

Haan(strictly) koi nahi husega bhai Daya pe...(Daya looked at him rashly who instantly turned his face now adding) accha Rahul ek baat bta kuch log kuch din phle mere JAADUI coats ko poorana, old fashioned,outdated aisa aisa kuch keh rahe the...Tujhe yaad hai kya...

Haan to hain hi tumhare coats outdated...are acche khase coat pr baju me patch lage hue hain...or color to aise psnd hain barey sahab ko ki poocho mut...or brown color to barey sahab ki (filmy tone in ascending pitch with each nd every word) aan baan shaan hai...(exclaimed Daya in a loud voice)

Bacchu usi brown coat ko pakd pakd kr sahab himalaya yatra kr k aaye hain...are banda soch hi leta hai ki jis naazuk fit (Daya glared) haan fit hi hoon...teri tarah nahi...(connecting his convo as) jis naazuk aadmi k coat ko pkd pkd kr sahab chal rahe the agr wo aadmi sahab k wajan se gir jaata to...wo to mai tha to apne aap ko sambhal lia maine(teased Abhijeet)

(Daya coming in battlefield now)

Accha hota gir jaate to...wahan hath chura kr bhag gye the janab high jump maarne...tab jo shahrukh khan ban rahe the us time nhi feel hua ki kuch ho gaya to...

Abhijeet looked at him this time as he felt a shiver in his buddy's tone so he wrap up the teasing session with: sabhi sabooton or gawahon ko madde nazar rkhte hue...(Rahul joined) humari adalat ka ye faisla hai ki Abhijeet k in JAADUI COATS ko museum me rkkha jae or khas kr in brown coats ko jis se agli baar humara Daya inse madad lene k ilzaam me na fus sake...

Abe party badal li...(Abhijeet punched him with a shout)

Rahul winked while Daya smiled this time along with small laughter fits of all other officers present their...

...

...

All except Rahul leave Duo home after having coffee which Daya prepared for all...

Trio now sitting in tha lounge...Daya stood up collected all the cups and went to kitchen...

Abhijeet looked at him with a sigh...

Rahul: use waqt to Abhijeet

Abhijeet: kya kru yr...tu hi smjha ise ab mai to smjha smjha k thak gaya hoon...

Rahul in tease: to koi haar phnane wala kaam nhi kia tha tumne...

Abhijeet: kya krta mai fir...paanch paanch logon ki jaan khatre me kaise daalta...akele baat Daya ki nahin thi Rahul...par ye hai ki smjhne ko tayyar hi nahi hai...pata nahi kis baat ka khauf baith gaya hai iske ander...or gussa sahab ka thnda hone ka naam hi nahi le raha hai...

Rahul: chlo mai kl akele mein baat krta hoon...

Abhijeet nodded

Door bell ring...ting tong

Abhijeet went to open the door and Daya came back from kitchen placed his phone on dining table and sat on sofa with Rahul in smile...

Abhijeet opened the door and found a laundry boy standing their with a poly bag...

Abhijeet confusingly: are Mannu...aaj khud kapde dene aaye ho...(now grabbing the packet) are ye kya isme to bus ek hi kpda hai baki kahn hain...

Mannu straight: sahab aapne hi to kaha tha ki aapko bus JAADUI COAT chahiye kal jakr ek pahar se chalaang marni hai...

Abhijeet looked at him in shock while sip stucked in Rahul's throat who was drinking water as Mannu told all in a loud tone...

Mannu asking innocently: accha Abhijeet sir...

Abhijeet looked at him in question who asked with wondering face and big twinkling eyes: sir ye coat sach much JAADUI hai kya...

This time Daya started laughing loudly while Abhijeet was completely embarassed...

Daya gave him money in which Abhijeet noticed that their were some extra notes of currency understand him the plan of his buddy who winked with: BOSS sau sunaar ki...(raising his collars) ek lohar ki...

Both Rahul and Daya were laughing like anything while Mannu was in confusion whereas Abhijeet was standing their with red face holding his JAADUI COAT in his hands...

* * *

 **If I was able to crept a beautiful smile on face of u all...please return a small percent to me in shape of ur reviews...thanks a lot...mujhe jhelne k lie...**

 **chlti hu sayonara...Law ki book ab mujhe ghoor rhi hai...ta ta**


End file.
